The Mediator
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Sasuke is a mediator who can see ghosts and Sakura is the dead girl who just won't get out of his room.


**The Mediator  
**_AU – SasuSaku – Meet Sasuke Uchiha, the new mediator in town. Meet Sakura Haruno, the dead girl who won't get the hell out of his room. _

* * *

"So what do you think of your new room, Sasuke?"

The dark-haired seventeen-year-old bit his lip hard.

"I think that I hate this place. I don't think that I will ever fucking like it, and I think that you need to stop trying to act cheery because hell, father is _dead_, mother. _Dead_! And he won't come back, so you stop trying to act happy, okay? It's annoying! So you and Itachi can just leave me the fuck alone."

Of course he didn't say that. He considered it, but he didn't.

Sasuke Uchiha sighed and examined the bedroom that he was supposed to stay in. The walls were all white, except for one, which had pale pink wallpaper over it with cherries on it, every few inches, which was beginning to tear off at the edges. His mother had gone to the new house a few weeks before him and his brother so that he could set up furniture and such. The room was fairly large, with a walk in closet and its own bathroom. It had a bay window on one wall, as well. His bed was in one corner, with shelves and drawers against the other walls. His old posters, it seemed, were even put up.

"Its fine," Sasuke said, scowling at the wallpaper.

His mom smiled slightly when she saw his gaze hit the cherries on the wall. Mikoto chuckled quietly and walked over to it. She fingered the frayed edges that would probably make it easier for Sasuke to tear off everything.

"Nobody has lived here for a few years," his mother said as she tried to flatten the paper. "Two years, to be exact. There was a woman who did, but she moved out right after some incident and seemed to have disappeared or something…"

Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe someone died here."

Mikoto's head snapped to his direction, her eyes wide.

"Sasuke…" she began, not exactly sure what to say after his name. "I—"

"You don't believe my stories," Sasuke interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I know."

"That's not it!" Mikoto exclaimed. She sighed and sat down on her son's bed. "Part of me _does_ believe you—"

He snorted bitterly. "Which is why you and dad made me see a shit load of psychologists, one after the other?"

"Sasuke!" She bit her lip, frustrated. "Maybe you _do_ see ghosts, but it's hard to believe. How is that even possible?"

Sasuke sighed as well and dropped one of his duffel bags, probably full of clothes, onto the floor.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered. "We're in a new town. I'll just… Leave that entire ghost seeing business behind me."

Mikoto stood up and walked over to her son, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, sweetheart, let's just try to make the best of this move, okay? I really, really want us to be happy here! I already have your registration forms for the new school. They're downstairs, but I need some signatures from you." He nodded in reply. "Good, but you can do that after dinner." Mikoto glanced at the clock, noticing it was around five thirty. She smiled warmly and ruffled Sasuke's hair, struggling slightly from his taller build. "Come down for dinner, okay?"

"Fine," he replied curtly.

Her smile turned forced as she walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

When she was gone, Sasuke picked up one of his pillows and chucked it against a wall roughly, throwing himself on his bed.

Sasuke loved his mother more than anyone, and he hoped that at least _she_ would believe him, between his parents, when he told him just _why_ he was talking to blank space. He could see ghosts, was that so hard to believe?

It's not like he _wanted_ to!

Sasuke was a normally quiet teenager. He didn't have many friends (although he did have many fangirls), but still, the only people he held actual conversations with some depth to it, other than with family or teachers, were with the ghosts.

With a grunt, Sasuke sat up and glared at the wallpaper.

He got up and crouched down in the corner, and began to peel—

"No _don't_!"

He jumped and spun around quickly, getting into a protective stance, ready to fight whoever the hell broke into his room.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

There standing in front of Sasuke was a girl, probably around his age, with short pink hair and green eyes, both brighter than they probably should be because of the light from the sun that was going through her, she being translucent and all. She was wearing a red t-shirt, a pair of denim shorts and flip flops. One of her hands was extended forward, her index finger pointing at him accusingly while she glared hatefully.

"Me and my mom put that up! Don't _ever_ touch it!" she screeched. "You get out of my room _now_ you jerk!"

Sasuke's hands clenched and he let out a slow breath, trying to calm down.

He thought he was done with _that_.

He thought he was finished with helping people crossover to the other world.

He thought that hey, a new town, a new start, maybe they would just leave him alone.

Well apparently, he thought wrong.

—Because standing in front of him was a pretty, little, pink-haired ghost who wanted him to get out of his own room.

Sasuke groaned.

Sasuke swung the sword that he had ordered online through the ghost's abdomen.

Or at least he tried.

She was actually very good at dodging his hits.

He remembered when he began researching on ways to get rid of ghosts on the internet. Apparently, the sword he bought had some sort of ability to send spirits off to wherever the hell they were supposed to go. At first, he thought it was a lie, but he used it one time and figured that it wasn't.

(And besides, the sword was actually pretty cool looking…)

"First you invade my personal space," the girl complained. "And now you're aiming to run a sword through me?! Apparently, along with _me_, chivalry died as well! Get out of my room! And get out of this house! You don't belong here! My mom will come back soon—"

"Your mom disappeared," Sasuke said harshly, remembering what his own mother had told him.

Her jade eyes widened, and suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the pink-haired girl disappeared.

One would think that Sasuke would have been relieved that she disappeared, but she didn't do it the right way. He knew for a fact, after helping at _least_ a hundred souls move on (not that he really wanted to), that when they were departing, they always had some glowing light around them, and they left into some bright doorway of sorts.

The way _she_ (or is she supposed to be an 'it'?) disappeared, was most certainly not in the way Sasuke hoped for. She did in the way that meant she was going to be coming back.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled, punching the bed. He sheathed the sword and leaned in against the head board, standing it up.

He glared at the door when he heard a knock.

"What?!"

"Sasuke…" The door opened and his older brother stepped in, frowning at him. Itachi sighed at his brother's frustrated expression. "I heard yelling."

"Well you were hearing things," he muttered, dropping onto his bed.

"I distinctly heard yelling from around here—"

"Well _maybe_ the neighbor beats his wife and you heard _her_," Sasuke said, smirking maliciously. "Maybe he'll kill her tonight and then her ghost will come here and ask me for help and then I'm gonna go all out of my way to make her leave me alone by proving that her husband killed her, probably get myself in tons of shit on way, but whatever."

Itachi frowned at his younger brother's behavior.

No one believed Sasuke's story about how he could see ghosts.

"Sasuke, you're seventeen!" Itachi exclaimed. "Try acting like it."

Sasuke sat up and glared at his brother.

"Just go away," he muttered tiredly.

Itachi left.

Patiently, while thinking of how to make her leave, Sasuke waited for the ghost to come back.

* * *

Eventually sleep overtook him and a few hours later, when Sasuke woke up, everything was dark. He checked his alarm clock and saw the bright green letters saying it was a bit past midnight. He cursed when he heard his stomach growl. After Itachi had left him alone, he had fallen asleep it appeared to him.

(Apparently, without dinner either.)

Sasuke scowled and reached over to his bag, taking out the other half of the sandwich he bought when he went out for lunch.

"It's not healthy to eat this late at night."

He cursed.

It annoyed him, the way she always seemed to shock him with her appearances (when damnit, they _just _met). Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, deciding that maybe a more emotional approach would make her leave. There were the few ghosts who went away into the light once they got their life stories off their chests, so maybe she would be the same.

When he opened his eyes, he nearly jumped when he found the girl sitting on his bed, very close to him.

Being the teenage boy that he was, he couldn't quite resist examining her person more thoroughly.

(Yep, she most definitely was a teenager.

And female.)

"What's your name?" the girl asked, bringing her face dangerously close to his.

Sasuke moved away from her instinctively, stepping up and walking a bit away from her.

"It's polite to state your own name first."

"Oh." She smiled brightly at him. Sasuke mused that she most likely forgot about their last encounter when he tried to make her leave. "I'm Sakura."

"Hn…" He nodded. "I'm Sasuke."

Her smile widened and she skipped up next to him. "Oh, can I call you Sasuke-kun please?"

Sasuke frowned. Usually, when people called him that, it was because they had a crush on him. But then again, this girl wasn't going to be sticking around for much longer. Sasuke shrugged and went tried to move away from her again (obviously she didn't care for personal space) by sitting at the bay window.

"Whatever you want…" Time for the life story, he thought with an inward groan. "So er, tell me about you…"

The ghost's—no, _Sakura's_ green eyes widened at his question.

"You actually _care_ about me?"

(He blanched at the question because she said the _c-word_!

It was almost as bad the l-word…)

"I don't _care_," Sasuke said uncomfortably. "It's just, helping you move on is my duty."

"Oh…"

She looked depressed for some time but her resolve hardened quickly and she glared at the mediator coldly.

"Well Sasuke-kun, this is _my_ room and this _my_ house and I will _not_ leave no matter what kind of mediating crap you try on me _so get used to it_!"

Sakura smirked, putting her hands on her hips dauntingly.

(She looked as terrifying as a ghost should.)

"I'm not going anywhere."

**FIN**


End file.
